


地獄之行

by KaneIvorin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin
Summary: 自從蓋婭大戰結束以來已經五年了，波西一直在冷落他的朋友們。大家都很擔心他，但他很好。他會一直過得很好。畢竟，他已經和他真正愛的人在一起了。他的人生還能出什麼差錯呢？





	地獄之行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Hell and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091518) by [AliceNightmary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary). 



波西慢慢的呼了口氣，看著他的呼吸在寒冷的冬日空氣中形成了白霧。一片安靜的公寓非常的冷。不，其實也沒那麼安靜。他能透過單薄的牆壁聽到一個男人與一個女人正在互相叫罵。聽到另一個女人正安撫著啕嚎大哭的寶寶。很不幸的，他也能透過那道單薄的牆壁稀疏聽到斷斷續續的呻吟聲。綜觀下來，他所住的公寓根本破到不行，但為了進入社區大學的學費，這是他唯一能負擔得起的住處。  
大學。新羅馬。他原本以為他能辦到的，至少完成基礎教育並讓他的媽媽感到驕傲。然而，被高中再度開除，他已經有了好幾次這樣的不良紀錄。厭惡的耳語與災難的發生跟隨著他進入每間學校。每間保羅試著讓他入學的高中都避著他，終於，波西意識到他永遠不可能畢業。他只是一個輟學生。即便他曾經打了兩場勝戰、曾經擊退了眾多怪物並且也曾被視為一個英雄。但現在他在這，蓋婭大戰結束後的第五年，坐在一張陳舊、磨損的木椅上，用一個破爛的杯子啜著溫水，透過破掉的玻璃窗凝視著外頭的世界。他蜷縮在兩張唯一能與他作伴的毛毯之中。  
他認識的所有人看來都過著比他好的生活。蕾娜和安娜貝斯正在環遊世界，如果他沒記錯的話，她們現在應該正在巴黎，某座他曾經與安娜貝斯在泰坦大戰結束後一起去過的城市。派波和里歐正在籌備他們的婚禮，波西在大約一個禮拜前就收到他們的邀請函了。尼克與傑生則在新羅馬上大學，想在兩人意外產生的浪漫關係更進一步前完成他們的學業。海柔跟法蘭克變成了新羅馬的領導，一直都很繁忙。但他們並不是很介意這點麻煩，因為即便他們很忙，至少他們還擁有彼此並且能一起工作。  
波西原本該感到忌妒的，他應該感到忌妒，但他卻沒有。所有人都很快樂並且深陷愛河中。他們的生活充滿著愛的冒險，再也沒有對於新的戰爭或被背叛的憂慮。但波西不需要任何人。他過得很開心。為什麼他過得很開心？這個嘛，如果其他人曾經深愛的人死去後又起死回生，只為了與自己在一起，他一定也會很開心的。某個仍十分在乎波西、而且波西也愛著『他』勝過其他任何事物的人。他甚至為了『他』放棄了自己的家人。  
一陣震動聲把波西從思緒中拉回現實。他轉過頭看向他的智慧手機，某個由『他』親手送給他的禮物。雖然他已經整整一週沒有確認過手機了，但他知道他的郵箱肯定已經塞爆了。語音訊息、簡訊和數通未接來電通通來自他的媽媽、尼克、安娜貝斯、傑生、里歐、保羅和其他任何他曾經擁有過的好友們。他總是困惑著他們為何還要聯繫他，畢竟他們過得那麼快樂。他沒有必要再次闖入他們的生活並且除此之外，路克需要他。路克永遠都需要他。路克愛他。  
或許是純粹的好奇心迫使他伸出手想搆著那個正在嗡嗡作響的小東西，但就在他的指尖剛感覺到手機冰涼的外殼時，它便被人以一種令人驚訝的速度奪走了。波西抬頭往上看，幾乎被眼前的景象所融化了。他的路克正握著他的智慧手機，臉上帶著一個迷人的微笑。天藍色的眼睛緊緊鎖住了波西的海綠色。波西抬起他的手臂伸向他的愛人，想把對方的溫暖擁抱入懷。他的身體是這麼冰冷，他甚至已經打顫好幾個小時了。波西想要他，他需要路克。  
當波西看到路克同樣抬起手臂向他迎來時，他忍不住微笑起來。波西用手圈住較高的男人的腰間，但卻在下一秒被突然拉離路克身邊時感到疑惑。他感受著頭皮一陣麻木的疼痛，隨後才意識到路克正扯著他的黑色髮絲。波西畏縮了一下，試著掙脫對方的掌控，但只使得那個臉上有一道疤的男人抓得更緊。淚水開始在波西的眼中匯集。｢路－－路克…你弄痛我了…｣波西小聲地說道，他顫抖的語氣中充斥著恐懼。｢你讓我失望了，我的愛…我以為我能信任你的。｣路克的聲音很溫柔，但卻能感覺到每一個字帶著沸騰的怒火。  
｢不，不，不，我沒有做任何壞事，路克。為－－為什麼你要這麼生氣？我什麼都沒做，真的…｣眼淚還沒有落下，但波西哽咽著啜泣道。為什麼他的愛人要生氣？他沒有做任何壞－－噢…  
路克正拿著一週前寄給他的婚禮喜帖。里歐和派波的婚禮。  
｢我真的對你感到非常、非常的失望。｣路克更用力的扯著他的頭髮，波西嗚咽了一聲，｢這就是為何我們得不斷搬家的原因，傑克森，因為你一直與你的朋友們聯繫。我以為我能相信你的…｣路克的臉垮了下來，他看起來很受傷、像受到了背叛。波西無法忍受那樣的表情。他痛恨他那個樣子。｢不！拜託！這…這只是個婚禮，他們的婚禮。我想是我期盼過頭了！求求你，我不會在這麼做了！求求你，路克！｣波西開始哭了起來，眼淚滑落他的臉龐當他不斷試著再度碰到路克，但路克只是抓著他的頭髮與他保持一定的距離，不允許大海王子接近他一分一毫。  
｢我不想要你和他們聯絡，柏修斯。我已經和你說過幾千遍了，我很確定。｣路克終於放開波西的頭髮，讓波西摔在地板上、哭得無法自己。他爬向他氣憤的愛人不斷重複著『好的、好的、我很抱歉、我不會再這麼做了、我愛你，路克、拜託、給我另一次機會、我會改善的』。波西用手抱住路克的雙腿抬頭仰望著他。路克的臉柔和了下來，他在他破碎的大海王子身前隻腳跪下。  
｢我愛你，波西，比任何東西都愛。你知道我這麼做都是為了你好，對吧？你不需要除了我以外的其他人。他們就那樣把你拋棄了，傑克森…他們像對待垃圾(hot shit)般把你丟向一邊…但我在這裡，我那時走出死亡之門並且第一件想到的事就是得找到你。因為我愛你。你是我的。你能了解嗎，親愛的？我的。｣路克邊說邊抓住波西的左手抬了起來，他捲起波西的袖口露出了路克先前刻劃在他皮膚上的記號。這是一個黑魔法。一個讓他的重生不被眾神察覺到的咒語。  
｢如果祂們發現，祂們會把我帶走、把我再度丟回冥界，你希望那樣嗎？｣路克話語剛落，波西便迅速的搖了搖頭，｢不，路克，不行。是我把你帶回來的。現在你在這，我希望你待在這…待在我身邊。我是你的。我會刪掉所有東西，我也會把他們全都封鎖。我不會讓他們找到你的，路克。我保證。｣波西的全身都在顫抖，不僅是出於寒冷，更是出於如果天神們發現了他和路克的恐懼。祂們會把他從波西身邊奪走。畢竟宙斯，很顯然的，還沒有原諒路克對祂們的背叛。  
路克微笑著，那迷人的笑容再度回到他的臉上。他向前傾身吻住了波西柔軟的粉色唇瓣並把手機放回對方的手裡。當他退回身時，他撫摸著波西那頭不久前才被他用力扯著的美麗的黑色髮絲。｢我相信你會做對的事，波西…我愛你。｣波西點點頭，解鎖了他的手機。｢我也愛你，路克…｣他點開他的訊息，最後一次查看他的朋友們傳了什麼給他。

尼克：『柏修斯，你在哪裡？我知道你還活著，我找遍了整個冥界也沒發現你的靈魂。為什麼你不回我？！』  
蕾娜：『聽著，傑克森，雖然我不知道為何你不接我們所有人的電話，但是安娜一直在哭。每當她想到你她就總是在哭！操你的，回應我們！』  
傑生：『嘿，我們都快擔心死你了，你就這麼突然的消失了…尼克再也無法專注在任何事上。我們都很擔心你的安危。求求你回來吧。』  
聰明女孩：『波西，我以我母親的名字發誓，要是你不現在立刻馬上回來，我會一輩子詛咒你！我只是…拜託…海藻腦袋…我只是想要我的朋友回來。』  
媽：『寶貝？是我，媽媽，求求你回家來…我不知道發生了什麼事，但我很確定絕對沒有你想像得那麼糟的。我已經失去過你一次了，我無法再承受第二次。你是我的心肝寶貝…你會一直是我的心肝寶貝…』  
里歐：『喲！終於聯絡到你了！我已經告訴所有人你傳給我的地址了。我們會馬上去探訪你並看看你過得怎麼樣。雖然我想尼克跟安娜貝斯超級不爽就是了，畢竟他們是那麼擔心你，但只要他們看到你沒事，並且你給他們一個合理的解釋對於為何你消失了整整五年，我想他們會原諒你的…我想啦…無論如何，過幾天見！』  
尼克、傑生、蕾娜、海柔、里歐、派波、聰明女孩、法蘭克：『我們會把你帶回『家』，柏修斯。』

家…他們在說什麼？現在路克就是他的家了。沒有任何家能比這更好了。波西微笑著選取起所有他在混血營和羅馬營裡知道的名字後並全部封鎖了。他關掉他的手機並抬起頭對著從頭到尾都注視著他的動作的路克傻笑，對方獎賞的親了親波西的額頭。他扶著波西站了起來並走向門邊。｢當我前幾天在桌上看到這封信之後我已經盡量快的打包好行李了。我帶上了我們所有東西。讓我們離開這個地方吧。我保證我們可以住進另一間更好的公寓…至少會溫暖一些，嗯？｣他笑道，波西則抓起了一個行李箱與手提袋。在踏出大門前他轉過身看了這間破爛的公寓房間最後一眼。波西的視線落在了一面鏡子上並隨即睜大雙眼。暗紫色的瘀青佈滿了他的臉及脖頸。他看到自己裂開的嘴唇及歪向一邊的鼻樑。不，這不是真的。路克從來沒有傷害過他。  
波西扭過頭，隨著路克一起走出了家門。如果他沒有看到任何東西，那那裏就沒有東西。路克永遠不會傷害他，波西只是在胡思亂想罷了。路克愛他，當然他偶爾會感到生氣，但那也是因為波西老是在搞砸事情。波西永遠都在搞砸。他從臭蓋柏那裏學到的從路克身上體會到了。路克只是在幫他。如果路克傷害他，波西並不會覺得他在傷害他，因為這是波西應得的。  
路克一手拿著一個帆布行李袋走出公寓、另一手則佔有性的還住波西的腰。他們有足夠的錢搭巴士離開這個城市。他們可以去任何地方。路克和波西在公車站牌旁等待著。寒冷的空氣讓波西再度發顫起來，但這次路克緊緊環住他美麗的寶貝。在對方耳邊細語著各種甜言蜜語。波西飄飄然的悶哼起來，他的臉染上一絲紅暈，比起寒冷更多是因為路克的調情。他們親暱的倚畏著對方並一直維持著那樣的姿勢，直到大概十五分鐘後他們看到了巴士為止。他們很快地走向前把行李箱收到了旅行巴士後頭。路克已經替兩人買好了票並隨後上了車。  
波西感受著巴士內溫暖的熱度並舒服的呼了口氣。路克發現了一個空位並且身為一個紳士，他摟過他的波西並允許對方坐在那。波西握住路克溫暖的手閉上了眼睛，他們的十指互相緊扣著。一個微笑浮現在大海王子充滿瘀青的臉龐。  
然而，如果他的眼睛睜的再久一些，他會發現一夥八個人加一隻地獄獵犬正奔向路克和波西才剛拋下的公寓。如果那八人能夠更快趕到，他們有可能拯救的了他們的大海王子嗎？  
沒有人知道，但有一件事路克非常確信。

這一次他贏了。

**Author's Note:**

> 你覺得這篇故事怎麼樣？因為我還在學習寫作而且我又有好一陣子沒練習了，我上一篇文章｢When I wake up, Will you be the first thing I see?｣暫時停更，所以我把這篇當作復健文，我決定試著在空閒時寫一些短篇直到我回復原本的寫作規律。希望你喜歡這篇故事！  
> 另外，我喜歡大家的留言！告訴我你的想法或我可以怎樣改會更好~  
> 我的Tumblr叫做AliceNightmary c:


End file.
